bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of cable drama Witches of East End premiered on July 6, 2014 and will be composed of thirteen episodes. The series was renewed for a second season on November 22, 2013. Summary Based on Melissa de la Cruz’s New York Times best-selling novel, the series centers on the Beauchamp family, where in season one sisters Freya (Dewan Tatum) and Ingrid (Boston) discovered they are witches with ancient magical powers. With the help of their mother Joanna (Ormond) and Aunt Wendy (Amick), they learned how to cultivate their craft and work together to defeat unearthly enemies seeking revenge on their family, while keeping their abilities a secret from the town. This season, with the portal to Asgard open, what comes through will forever change the lives of the Beauchamps. Darkness surrounds East End as a new stranger (Cooke) arrives. Joanna is still weak with poison in her blood as the Beauchamps search desperately for a cure. With the death of Penelope (Virginia Madsen), Killian (DiTomasso) and Dash’s (Winter) warlock powers return. Characters Main characters *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp (5/13) *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp (5/13) *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp (5/13) *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp (5/13) *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner (5/13) *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner (5/13) *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp. (5/13) Recurring cast *Bianca Lawson as Eva. (4/13) *Ignacio Serrichio as Tommy. (3/13) *Joel Gretsch as Victor Beauchamp. (3/13) *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty. (1/13) *Steven Berkoff as King Nikolaus. (1/13) *Sarah Lancaster as Raven Moreau. (0/13) Guest stars *Shaun Smyth as Dr Frank Foster. (3/13) *Anthony Konechny as the Mandragora. (2/13) *Casey Manderson as Kyle Hutton. (1/13) *Callard Harris as Ivar. (1/13) *Rachel Nichols as Isis. (1/13) *Michelle Hurd as Alex. (0/13) *James Marsters as Tarkoff. (0/13) Episodes Production Casting *The main cast of the first season will be returning in 2014 for the second season; actors that will not be returning include Freddie Prinze JrFreddie Prinze Jr. not returning for 'Witches' on Examiner., as he had accepted the role mainly because of Mädchen Amick. *April 26, 2014: Ignacio Serrichio reveals on his twitter account that he will guest as Tommy. *May 8, 2014: it was announced that Christian Cooke would portray Frederick Beauchamp.Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' Adds Series Regular for Season Two on The Hollywood Reporter. *May 19, 2014: Steven Berkoff will appear as King Nikolaus, Joanna and Wendy's father.Steven Berkoff as King Nikolaus on Deadline. *June 17, 2014: James Marsters booked a guest-starring role as Tarkoff.James Marsters in 'Witches of East End' on Twitter. *June 19, 2014: Bianca Lawson is confirmed as recurring character Eva.Bianca Lawson as Eva on 'Witches of East End' on TVLine.com *July 18, 2014: Michelle Hurd is revealed as guest-starring Alex.Press release: episode 5 to 7 on SpoilerTV. *July 22, 2014: Sarah Lancaster booked a recurring role as Raven Moreau.'Witches of East End' Recruits Chuck's Sarah Lancaster for "Mysterious" Role on TVLine. Filming It was announced by Eric Winter on his Twitter account that filming would begin in April 2014.Eric Winter announces filming in April on Twitter. After a month spent in the writers' room (with special appearances of Rachel Boston, Mädchen AmickRachel and Mädchen in the writers' room on twitter., Julia Ormond and Jenna Dewan-TatumJenna Dewan in the writers' room on twitter.), shooting for the promotional material began on April 4, 2014 - and a first promotional video was uncovered on Sunday April 20, during Devious Maids's premiere. Shooting the season premiere began on April 22, 2014.Rachel Boston celebrates first day of shooting and Melissa de la Cruz wishes them luck on Twitter. The team began shooting the second episode on May 2, 2014. Episode 2 starts shooting! on Twitter. Melissa De La Cruz announced via twitter that Debbie Allen would be directing an episode of the series, and on June 7, Eric Winter posted a picture to Instagram of the some of the cast, including Jenna Dewan, Daniel di Tomasso and himself rehearsing for dancing scenes. This episode directed by Allen will include flashbacks to the seventies. On June 10, it was revealed via Twitter that episode 6, written by Akela Cooper, woule be directed by Joe Dante.Shooting episode 6! on Twitter. Media Posters PosterJoanna2.jpg PosterIngrid2.jpg PosterDash3.jpg PosterWendy2.jpg PosterFreya2.jpg PosterKillian2.jpg JoannaPosterS2.jpg IngridPosterS2.jpg DashPosterS2.jpg WendyPosterS2.jpg FreyaPosterS2.jpg KillianPosterS2.jpg POSTERHD.jpg PosterDash(S2).jpg PosterKillian(S2).jpg witches-of-east-complete.jpg Videos Witches of East End - Season 2 promo Witches of East End - Season 2 promo (extended) Previously on... (S2) This season on... (S2) "Past secrets always come knocking" promo "Darkness is rising" promo Notes * References Category:TV show Category:Season 2